Behind your eyes: Two Steps from the Hell
by Kimberly31
Summary: Cassie est la sœur adoptive de Scott McCall depuis l'âge de neuf ans. Scott et Stiles sont ses amis et ils font tout pour la protéger. Mais Cassie n'est pas comme les autres personnes, elle est capable de voir réellement les gens alors que ses yeux la plongent dans une obscurité totale depuis sept ans. Que se passe-t-il quand le surnaturel débarque à Beacon Hills? 1er tome saga BYE
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Behind your eyes

Auteur : Kimberlydu31

Genre : Drame/Romance

Résumé : Cassie est la sœur adoptive de Scott McCall depuis l'âge de neuf ans. Scott et Stiles sont ses amis et ils font tout pour la protéger. Mais Cassie n'est pas comme les autres personnes, elle est capable de voir réellement les gens alors que ses yeux la plongent dans une obscurité totale depuis sept ans. Que se passe-t-il quand elle est entraînée dans le monde surnaturel de Beacon Hills ? Est-ce qu'elle va découvrir la vérité ? Sur ses amis ? Sur elle ? Sur ses parents ?

Avertissement : Je ne possède rien de TW, tout cet univers appartient à Jeff Davis. Je ne possède que Cassie.

 **Chapitre 1**

 **La Morsure partie 1**

Elle s'appelait Cassie McCall.

Elle était une fille comme les autres, du moins, c'est ce que tout le monde pensait. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds argentés, et des grands yeux violets. Son frère, Scott McCall était un garçon de seize ans qui avait de l'asthme et jouait à la crosse au Lycée de Beacon Hills. Son meilleur ami, Stiles Stillinski était un garçon hyperactif, le fils du sheriff, et qui s'intéressait à tout ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire dans la ville.

Cassie était une bonne élève, et les profs et élèves l'appréciaient dans l'ensemble. Elle était très amie avec une des filles la plus populaire de l'école, Lydia Martin, une jeune fille rousse dont Stiles était éperdument amoureux depuis l'école primaire, et son petit ami, Jackson Whittemore, le capitaine de l'équipe de crosse et qui pouvait être un vrai salaud quand il le voulait.

Mais la vie de Cassie était pourtant loin d'être ordinaire. Elle avait été adoptée par Melissa McCall peu après qu'on l'ait retrouvée sur le bord d'une route. Couverte de bleus et de blessures, elle avait dans un accident perdu la mémoire. Plus aucun souvenir de sa vie d'avant, de sa famille, ses amis, rien. Son prénom était inscrit en lettre argentées sur un bracelet qu'elle avait au poignet. Les médecins disaient qu'elle retrouverait ses souvenirs avec le temps, mais il s'était écoulé déjà sept années sans qu'aucun souvenir ne lui revienne.

Elle avait appris à en avoir de nouveaux avec Scott et Melissa. Ils étaient sa seule famille à présent. Scott était surprotecteur envers elle, ayant peur qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. Et Melissa lui avait imposé de ne jamais la laisser seule à la maison, de peur qu'elle se blesse.

Car Cassie n'avait pas seulement perdue la mémoire ce jour-là. En se réveillant dans un lit d'hôpital, elle n'avait vu qu'une effrayante obscurité pour l'accueillir. Ses yeux violets s'étaient ouverts tandis qu'elle était comme enfermée dans une pièce sombre. Et elle ne savait même pas si elle avait déjà un jour vu quoi que soit. Comment le pourrait-elle ? Elle ne se souvenait de rien.

Certains à l'école connaissaient son histoire, et la traitaient différemment. D'autres s'étaient moqué d'elle, à cause de sa fâcheuse tendance à trébucher. Pendant un temps, Cassie avait refusé de retourner en classe, s'enfermant dans sa chambre pour pleurer, jusqu'à ce que Scott intervienne auprès des autres, tandis que Jackson avait menacé de tous les tuer s'ils leur venaient à nouveau à l'esprit de l'embêter.

C'était à présent le dernier jour des grandes vacances. Cassie et Scott avaient décidé de se coucher tôt, Cassie lisant son livre préféré en brailles, Jane Eyre, et Scott voulant s'entraîner pour être en première ligne à la crosse le lendemain. Ça allait être une année différente, elle le savait.

Cassie posa son livre sur sa table de nuit alors qu'il s'était écoulé près d'une heure. Elle lirait la suite le lendemain. Elle se dirigea vers sa penderie et saisit un débardeur. Lorsque Melissa l'avait adoptée, elle lui avait installé une chambre à côté de celle de Scott et avait tout fait pour qu'elle puisse y circuler facilement. Aucun meuble n'avait changé d'emplacement, et Scott était lui-même stupéfait de la manière par laquelle elle se déplaçait dans toute la maison.

Alors qu'elle s'installait sur son lit, elle entendit un bruit sourd et sursauta. Elle se mordit la lèvre incertaine. Ce n'était peut-être qu'un animal. Le bruit retentit à nouveau et elle se leva précipitamment.

\- Scott ? Appela-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

\- Cassie, répondit Scott après quelques instants.

Il se dirigea vers elle et l'étreignit rapidement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Viens avec moi en bas. Je vais voir ce qu'il se passe. Prends la batte de baseball au cas où.

Cassie acquiesça lentement et attrapa avec précaution la batte que lui tendait Scott. Scott la prit par la main et la guida à travers les escaliers jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la porte d'entrée. Ils arrivèrent sur le perron lorsque Cassie entendit un bruit sourd. Scott poussa un cri, et Cassie recula d'un pas.

\- Stiles ! C'est pas vrai mais qu'est-ce tu fous ? Cria Scott en se penchant pour aider Cassie à se relever.

\- Tu ne répondais pas à ton téléphone alors je suis venu, expliqua Stiles comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde. Pourquoi est-ce que t'as une batte ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Cassie qui respirait lourdement.

\- On pensait que t'étais un prédateur, expliqua Cassie d'une voix fatiguée.

\- Un prédateur ? Bon bien sûr…

Stiles jeta un coup d'œil à Scott qui lui lançait un regard noir. Stiles comprit soudainement.

\- Oh je vois… Bon peu importe. Mon père a eu un appel d'urgence. Tous les flics du coin sont réquisitionnés, ils ont même appelé en renfort la police de l'Etat, déclara-t-il d'une voix excitée.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Deux joggers ont trouvé un corps dans les bois.

\- Un corps humain ? Demanda Scott.

Même Cassie laissa échapper un petit soupir. Des fois Scott la faisait vraiment rire.

\- Non un corps de chasse, se moqua Stiles. Mais oui imbécile un corps humain !

\- C'est un meurtre ?

\- Ils ne savent pas encore. Mais on est surs qu'il s'agit d'une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'années.

\- Attends, demanda Cassie pour la première fois, s'ils ont trouvé le corps, qu'est-ce qu'ils cherchent ?

\- Je t'ai pas encore dit le meilleur, dit Stiles encore plus excité, ils en ont retrouvé qu'une moitié ! Alors on y va !

Scott et Stiles s'étaient mis d'accord pour partir. Cassie objecta inutilement avant que Stiles ne la prenne à bras le corps et la balance par-dessus son épaule comme un vulgaire sac à patates.

Stiles la déposa sur la banquette arrière de la jeep avant qu'il ne se mette à conduire. Cassie n'était pas rassurée. C'était surement une des idées les plus idiotes qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

Bientôt ils arrivèrent devant les bois et se garèrent juste à l'extérieur. Scott l'aida à descendre de la voiture et lui tint fermement la main.

\- On ne devrait pas rester ici, déclara Cassie d'une voix faible.

\- Oh Cassis, dit Stiles d'une voix amusée, ou est donc passé ton sens de l'aventure ?

Cassis. C'était le surnom que Stiles lui avait donné dès leur première rencontre. Cassie était trop formel pour lui. Il lui disait souvent qu'elle était son petit cassis, en lui ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux.

\- Resté à la maison, déclara-t-elle, avec ma canne.

\- Oh, dit-il d'un ton gêné.

\- Et si tu donnais la lampe de poche au garçon asthmatique ? Demanda Scott pour changer de sujet.

\- Et quelle moitié du corps est-ce que vous cherchez ? Questionna Cassie, sursautant alors qu'elle entendait un faible grognement.

\- Je n'y ai pas réfléchi en fait, déclara Stiles d'un air penaud.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait si le tueur est encore là ?

\- Ca non plus je n'y avais pas pensé en fait…

Scott s'apprêter à lui lancer une réplique sanglante lorsqu'un cri retentit.

\- Stiles ! Cria une voix.

Stiles nous lança un regard déçu alors qu'il courait devant eux. Scott tira Cassie contre sa poitrine et les cacha derrière un arbre. Cassie pouvait entre Stiles et son père discuter, avant qu'il n'appelle son nom et celui de Scott. Scott la tira plus près de sa poitrine.

Dès qu'ils entendirent Stiles et son père partir, ils décidèrent de faire demi-tour. Cassie entendit Scott utiliser à nouveau son inhalateur, gardant toujours une prise ferme sur sa main.

Cassie perçu encore ce bruit étrange. Comme un grognement. Elle eut la brusque sensation de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Elle avait l'impression d'être comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Elle sentit sa main lâcher celle de Scott avant qu'elle ne s'écroule à terre. Elle crut entendre la voix de Scott qui l'appelait au-dessus d'elle, mais plus rien ne comptait à part ce bruit sourd et cette sensation d'étouffement. C'est lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. C'était comme si quelque chose ou quelqu'un s'amusait à lui pressait sa cage thoracique et l'empêcher de prendre la moindre bouffée d'oxygène.

Cassie paniqua encore plus et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Là, allongée sur le sol, sentant vaguement la main de Scott sur son front, convulsant pitoyablement pour tenter de respirer, elle crut qu'elle allait mourir. Elle le pensait sincèrement.

Puis soudain, tout fut fini. Elle sentit une vague d'air frais rentrer dans son corps et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle pouvait de nouveau respirer. Elle agrippa l'objet qu'il y avait dans sa bouche et respira lourdement.

\- C'est fini Cassie, déclara doucement Scott en lui caressant les cheveux. C'est fini.

Il retira finalement son inhalateur de sa bouche et l'aida à se relever.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible.

\- Je n'en sais rien, répondit Scott après un moment. On marchait et tu t'es effondrée sur le sol d'un coup. Tu te convulsais. J'ai eu peur pour toi.

\- Je ne pouvais plus respirer, confia-t-elle.

\- Viens, on s'en va.

Cassie acquiesça et Scott l'aida à marcher. Ils avaient à peine fait dix mètres lorsque Cassie entendit un bruit sourd. C'était comme si un troupeau d'animaux fonçait droit sur eux, à plein galop.

\- Cassie baisse-toi ! cria Scott.

Cassie obéit, une seconde trop tard. Elle sentit qu'on lui marchait sur le dos et s'écroula lamentablement au sol. Elle se releva finalement avec peine quelques secondes plus tard, essuyant de sa manche le sang collé sur son front.

\- Scott ? Appela-t-elle ?

\- Je suis là, dit-il en la guidant vers lui. J'ai perdu mon inhalateur.

\- D'accord, on le retrouve et après on rentre…

Cassie n'avait en réalité qu'une envie, retourner dans son lit. Mais elle savait que Melissa avait dû payer cher cet inhalateur, dont Scott avait besoin, et qui lui avait sauvé la vie quelques instants plus tôt.

Elle tenait la main de Scott serré lorsqu'elle l'entendit poussait un cri horrifié. Soudain, elle se sentit tomber avec lui et glissa douloureusement le long d'un ravin. Sa tête heurta un rocher et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

Elle entendit à nouveau un grognement et prit peur. Cassie entendit Scott hurler et elle poussa un cri déchirant.

\- SCOTT! Hurla-t-elle. SCOTT !

Personne ne lui répondit et elle tenta de se relever en vain. Sa jambe droite lui faisait trop mal. Elle posa sa main dessus et poussa un gémissement de douleur.

Elle entendit des bruits de pas et un grognement. Cette chose se rapprochait d'elle. Elle tenta de reculer inutilement. Cassie sentit qu'on la plaquait au sol avant qu'on ne s'approche de son visage. Elle se mit respirer lourdement.

\- Scott, murmura-t-elle faiblement.

La bête poussa un grognement qui ressemblait presque à un rire et Cassie sentit une griffe venir tracer les contours de son visage. Elle tenta une dernière ruade pour se dégager avant de céder place à la fatigue et de s'évanouir.

Lorsque Cassie se réveilla pour la première fois, elle sentit que quelqu'un transportait son corps. Avec son réveil, la douleur revint et elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un gémissement.

Elle sentit aussitôt une main se poser sur son front et toute la douleur s'envola en un instant. Elle eut un soupir de soulagement.

\- Qu'est-ce que…, commença-t-elle à bredouiller avant qu'une voix ne la coupe.

\- Tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas, dit une voix grave. Reposes-toi.

La main lui caressa les cheveux. La caresse était douce et la fatigue était trop forte. Cassie se rendormit rapidement.

Ce fut la sonnerie du réveil qui tira Cassie de son sommeil. Elle se redressa et se rendit rapidement compte qu'elle était de retour dans sa chambre.

Avait-elle rêvé ?

Si ce n'était pas le cas, comment diable avait-elle pu se retrouver ici ? Son dernier souvenir était celui d'une voix grave qui la rassurait.

Aussitôt elle porta la main à son front. Sa blessure était à présent bandée, et elle ne ressentait plus la moindre douleur. Ses vêtements n'étaient également plus les mêmes. Elle se souvenait avoir enfilé avant de partir avec Scott un pull épais qui était à présent remplacé par une chemise trop grande pour elle et qui lui arrivait au-dessus des genoux.

Cassie secoua la tête. Il fallait qu'elle pense à autre chose. Elle appuya sur la montre à son poignet et entendit la voix annoncer qu'il était 7h35. Elle devait rapidement se préparer pour aller en cours.

Lydia l'aidait toujours à choisir ses tenues. Cassie ne lui en voulait pas. Lydia voulait que tout le monde puisse voir combien elle était belle même si elle ignorait de quoi elle avait l'air.

Lydia lui avait dit qu'elle avait de magnifiques cheveux blonds argentés ondulés et des yeux violets. Cassie n'avait rien dit. Elle ne savait pas à quoi ressemblaient aucune de ces deux couleurs.

Elle se dirigea vers sa chaise et enfila la tenue que Lydia lui avait préparée. Lorsqu'elle sortit de sa chambre quelques minutes plus tard, elle descendit lentement l'escalier, sa canne blanche à la main.

\- Bonjour ma chérie, entendit-elle Mélissa dire alors qu'elle traversait le salon pour aller dans la cuisine.

\- Bonjour, répondit-elle d'une petite voix. Scott n'est pas encore levé ?

\- Si, répondit Mélissa, justement le voilà.

Cassie entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle et se retourna. Scott regarda sa petite sœur longuement. Elle portait un jean bleu foncé serré, un débardeur gris par-dessus lequel elle avait un pull en laine blanc, des bottes fourrés beiges et un son bracelet en argent ne quittait pas son poignet. Elle était magnifique.

\- Bon les enfants, je vous dépose à l'école ?

\- Non merci, répondit Scott d'une voix forte, je vais y aller en vélo.

\- Et toi ma chérie ?

Cassie secoua la tête. Lydia passait la prendre ce matin et veiller à ce que sa « poupée vivante » soit parfaite.

\- Bon très bien, répondit Melissa, alors on se verra ce soir.

\- A plus tard maman, déclara Scott en l'embrassant sur la joue.

\- A toute à l'heure Mel, sourit Cassie alors que Melissa l'embrassait sur le front.

Scott et elle sortirent ensemble de la maison.

\- Cassie, il faudra qu'on discute de ce qui s'est passé plus tard, d'accord ?

Cassie acquiesça.

\- Je t'aime.

Cassie entendit Scott partir à vélo alors qu'elle attendait que Lydia n'arrive. Au fond d'elle, elle se demandait encore ce qui avait bien pu se passer la veille. Quelque chose s'était produit. Quelque chose l'avait attaquée, et quelqu'un l'avait sauvée.

Quelques minutes plus tard Lydia arriva, et elle monta dans la voiture.

Scott avait définitivement raison. Cette année serait bien différente. Cassie n'imaginait pas à quel point.


	2. Chapitre 2

Titre: Behind your eyes

Auteur: Kimberlydu31

Genre : Drame/Romance

Résumé : Cassie est la sœur adoptive de Scott McCall depuis l'âge de neuf ans. Scott et Stiles sont ses amis et ils font tout pour la protéger. Mais Cassie n'est pas comme les autres personnes, elle est capable de voir réellement les gens alors que ses yeux la plongent dans une obscurité totale depuis sept ans. Que se passe-t-il quand elle est entraînée dans le monde surnaturel de Beacon Hills ? Est-ce qu'elle va découvrir la vérité ? Sur ses amis ? Sur elle ? Sur ses parents ?

Avertissement : Je ne possède rien de TW, tout cet univers appartient à Jeff Davis. Je ne possède que Cassie.

 **Réponses aux reviews,**

J-3 avant le bac, au lieu de réviser, je poste un nouveau chapitre…

Pour commencer, je tiens à remercier les deux personnes qui m'ont laissé un avis sur ce premier chapitre, la personne qui l'a mise dans ses histoires favorites, et les trois followers que j'ai.

Cher Guest, merci pour ton message. J'essaierai de poster la suite au plus vite, même si avec le BAC qui approche à grands pas, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps libre pour écrire.

Cher Kssidralisk, merci pour ton avis. Les yeux violets te choquent ? Bon, honnêtement c'est une couleur qui allait bien avec le personnage dans son ensemble. La question qu'elle soit humaine ou non sera abordée plus tard. Et qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par ça change de d'habitude ?

Victoria leanansidhe, merci pour la review. J'essaierais de poster la suite rapidement.

 **Chapitre 2**

 **La morsure partie 2**

 _Cassie entendit Scott partir à vélo alors qu'elle attendait que Lydia n'arrive. Au fond d'elle, elle se demandait encore ce qui avait bien pu se passer la veille. Quelque chose s'était produit. Quelque chose l'avait attaquée, et quelqu'un l'avait sauvée._

 _Quelques minutes plus tard Lydia arriva, et elle monta dans la voiture._

 _Scott avait définitivement raison. Cette année serait bien différente. Cassie n'imaginait pas à quel point._

Lorsque Lydia et elle arrivèrent au lycée, Cassie crut entendre le bruit du moteur de la Jeep de Stiles. Quelques instants plus tard, Jackson se mit à se plaindre de Scott qui aurait abimé sa voiture avec son vélo.

\- Salut Cassie, lui dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Cassie attrapa sa main et le suivit à l'intérieur du lycée. Tout le monde savait qu'elle était aveugle à l'école, et cela n'avait pas empêché quelques élèves de se moquer d'elle en lui posant des questions auxquelles elle ne pouvait pas répondre, ou encore en mettant des objets par terre pour qu'elle trébuche.

La première année qu'elle avait passée au collège était la pire. Elle était nouvelle, elle ne connaissait absolument personne. Elle apprenait seulement à connaitre Scott. Et son année était de plus ponctuée de visites médicales à l'hôpital. Cassie avait rencontré Lydia en quatrième année, et elle l'avait prise sous son aile. Elle savait que Lydia faisait semblant d'être « bête ». Cela lui évitait d'être sans cesse harcelée par les autres élèves qui auraient pu la prendre pour une encyclopédie.

\- Viens on va en classe.

La voix de Lydia la coupa de ses pensées. Elle acquiesca et la suivit avant d'entrer en classe.

Cassie s'assit au premier rang et attendit que le cours commence. Le prof leur parla vaguement du meurtre qu'il y avait eu la veille, et Cassie frissonna en repensant au souvenir terrifiant de la nuit dernière.

Puis quelque chose attira son attention. Ils avaient un nouvel élève. C'était une fille apparemment, mais Cassie n'entendit pas son nom. Le cours passa lentement, et finalement, quand la cloche sonna, elle sortit avec Lydia.

Cassie entendit alors qu'elle allait vers les casiers et entendit Lydia complimentait une fille pour sa veste.

\- Et toi tu es ma nouvelle ma meilleure amie, dit Lydia après un moment. Allison, je te présente Cassie McCall. Cassie, voici Allison Argent.

\- Oui, sourit Allison, je crois qu'on a quelques cours ensembles.

Allison tendit sa main vers Cassie, attendant un instant. Cassie souriait doucement, ses yeux fixant le vide.

\- Est-ce que tu ne vas pas voir le match de cross Lydia ? Demanda Cassie après un moment alors que Jackson posait une main sur son épaule pour la guider.

\- Oui, acquiesça Lydia. Allons-y, Allison, je te parlerais plus tard.

Cassie les laissa partir. Allison Argent. La nouvelle élève. Elle avait l'air plutôt gentille. Lydia l'avait déjà prise sous son aile. Elle savait que Scott devait aller à son entraînement de cross, et il rêvait toujours d'être en première ligne.

Elle n'avait jamais assisté à aucun entrainement. Le coach avait choisi le même horaire que celui de l'une de ses options. Elle était la seule élève à l'avoir prise. Cassie marcha rapidement le long du couloir, se guidant maladroitement à l'aide de sa canne.

Son handicap n'empêchait les autres élèves de la bousculer dans les couloirs. Il lui arrivait souvent de sortir du lycée parfois les bras couverts de bleus. Elle avait raconté à Scott que ça ne la dérangeait pas.

\- Ca ne fait rien Scott, avait-elle rassuré alors que Melissa lui appliquait une pommade sur ses ecchymoses. Ils agissent normalement avec moi, ils n'ont pas pitié de moi, ils me trouvent normale.

Scott avait secoué la tête d'un air attristé avant de soupirer.

\- Ils n'ont pas pitié, tu as raison, dit-il tristement. Ils profitent de toi, et du fait que tu veuilles être normale. Ils profitent de tes faiblesses Cassie, et tu ne dois pas te laisser faire.

Cassie avait pleuré toute la nuit. Ce que Scott lui avait dit lui avait fait tellement de peine, en partie parce qu'elle savait que c'était la vérité. Elle ne serait jamais normale.

Cassie frappa quelques coups à la porte avant d'entrer dans la pièce.

-Bonjour Cassie, dit une voix grave. Entre je t'en prie.

Cassie esquissa un sourire. C'était Nick, son professeur. Elle le connaissait depuis près de trois ans. Il avait toujours était gentil avec elle. Stiles était toujours méfiant envers lui, mais Stiles était Stiles. Un obsessionnel amateur des théories du complot.

Nick posa une main sur son dos et la guida jusqu'à un tabouret.

\- Tu as pensé à ce que tu voulais travailler aujourd'hui ?

Cassie hocha vivement la tête. Elle y avait pensé toute la semaine, mais la nuit passée lui avait fait changer d'avis.

\- Oui, j'ai choisi _Amazing Grace_.

Nick paru surpris, mais hocha la tête. Et quelques instants plus tard, la mélodie retentit au piano alors que les mains de Cassie se baladaient gracieusement sur le clavier.

\- Rappelle moi ce que nous faisons ici? Demanda Stiles pour la énième fois.

Cassie ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec lui. La nuit dernière lui laissait encore des frissons dans le dos.

\- On cherche mon inhalateur, répondit Scott. Ces choses coutent comme 80 dollars!

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé sur le terrain? Demanda Stiles.

Scott haussa les épaules tandis que Cassie sursautait en entendant le bruit d'une branche cassée. Scott lui attrapa le bras en faisant des ronds apaisants sur le dos de sa main.

\- Je ne sais pas, c'était bizarre. Je suis capable de faire des choses étranges, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

\- Comme quoi?

Cassie n'écoutait pas. Elle était trop concentrée sur ses propres pensées. Sur ce qui s'était passé la veille. Soudain, elle sentit la main de Scott serrer la sienne, s'arrêtant brusquement.

\- Ne bouge pas, murmura Scott d'un ton rassurant, je crois avoir fait tombé mon inhalateur ici. Je vais jeter un coup d'œil avec Stiles et je reviens.

Cassie acquiesça alors que tout en elle voulait hurler le contraire à Scott. Elle resserra son emprise sur sa canne et attendit. Soudain une main se posa sur son épaule et elle sursauta.

\- Tout va bien, dit une voix grave. Je ne te ferais pas de mal. Comment est-ce que tu t'appelles?

\- Cassie, répondit-elle après un moment.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Cassie?

\- Mon, mon frère et son ami, ils ont perdu quelque chose, et je , je les attendais.

\- Très bien, je vais te raccompagner jusqu'à eux, je les ai croisé il y a un instant.

Il attrapa sa main et la guida le long du chemin de terre, la soulevant quelques fois pour éviter qu'elle ne trébuche sur une racine.

\- Attends, dit Cassie alors qu'ils arrivaient jusqu'à une voiture. Tu ne m'as pas dit ton nom.

Le jeune homme soupira avant de se retourner vers elle.

\- Derek, je m'appelle Derek Hale.

Elle acquiesça et grimpa à bord de la camionnette de Stiles. Alors qu'il partait, il n'aperçut pas dans les buissons la paire de yeux rouges qui fixaient Cassie.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la voiture, Cassie ne leur dit pas un mot. Au fond d'elle, elle était tout de même en colère contre Scott. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il la laissait toute seule dans les bois, sans dire un mot.

\- Je te demande pardon Cassis, tenta-t-il en utilisant son surnom. Je te promets que je ne recommencerai pas.

Il lui embrassa la joue avant que Stiles ne l'aide à sortir de la voiture. Lydia devait venir la chercher. Elle avait insisté pour qu'elle vienne à sa fête et voulait bien sur qu'elle arrive en avance pour pouvoir la préparer.

Lydia aimait toujours s'occuper d'elle.

\- Tu es comme la sœur que je n'ai jamais eu, disait-elle. Et puis, tu es tellement adorable. Je ne suis pas sure que qui que ce soit puisse ne pas tomber sous son charme.

Cassie avait rougie avant de secouer la tête. Non, pas tout le monde ne l'appréciait. La plupart des gens avaient pitié, d'autres se moquaient d'elle.

L'année de son arrivée, elle ne connaissait personne, pas même la famille avec qui elle vivait. Elle avait été terrorisée. Un autre garçon à l'école s'était moqué d'elle, et s'était amusé à l'humilier devant tout le monde. Pendant un mois, il n'avait pas arrêté de la harceler sans cesse.

Melissa l'avait finalement retrouvé dans la salle de bain, enfermée à clefs alors qu'elle avait la tête sous l'eau après avoir avalé une boite de pilules posée sur la commode. Elle l'avait réveillé, avant de la faire vomir et de l'emmener à l'hôpital.

Cassie avait voulu mourir à l'age de huit ans. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de normal. Elle avait juré à Melissa de ne plus jamais recommencer. Alors Cassie essayait de supporter. Il y avait encore des nuits ou elle pleurait dans son lit, serrant son oreiller contre elle pour ne pas qu'on l'entende. Lydia ne suffisait pas. Jackson non plus. Stiles, Scott, Melissa ne suffisaient pas. Elle n'en parlait à personne. Pour ne pas leur faire peur. Et pendant des années Cassie gardait ce sentiment enfoui au fond d'elle.

C'était jusqu'à ce qu'elle le rencontre. Il était gentil avec elle. Il lui avait assuré qu'elle pouvait toujours tout lui dire. Qu'il serait toujours là pour elle. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait comme si elle était la sienne. Et Cassie l'avait crue. Elle lui faisait totalement confiance.

\- Cassie? Demanda Lydia.

Sa voix la sortit du train de ses pensées. Lydia avait visiblement fini de la préparer. Elle sentit une main passait sur ses boucles blondes avant de se reposer sur son épaule.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- J'ai terminé. Tu es ravissante, déclara Lydia après un moment.

\- Je te remercie, sourit Cassie.

Lydia continua de lui parler mais Cassie pensait de nouveau à lui. Il était comme un père pour lui. Et personne n'avait la moindre idée de l'emprise, l'influence qu'il avait sur elle. Non, Cassie elle-même se rendait pas compte d'à quel point il l'avait pigée entre ses filets. Elle avait littéralement une confiance aveugle en lui. Nick. Son professeur. Et le réveil serait encore plus brutal que tout ce qu'elle pourrait imaginer.

La fête battait son plein. Lydia avait finalement laissé Cassie assise sur un banc près de la piscine alors qu'elle dansait avec Jackson. Cassie avait entendu que Scott était finalement arrivé avec Allison, son premier rancart. Malgré sa petite dispute, elle était réellement contente pour lui.

Finalement, le temps avait passé, et elle commençait à s'ennuyer. La musique s'était arrêté. Il régnait un étrange silence. S'apprêtant à se lever, elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, l'obligeant à se rasseoir.

\- Bonjour mon trésor, je t'ai vue assise toute seule. Un beau petit ange comme toi...

Sa haleine empestait l'alcool.

\- Je me suis dit, que peut être que toi et moi, on pourrait... commença-t-il en glissant une main le long de sa mâchoire.

Cassie se leva d'un bond.

\- Laissez-moi tranquille, dit-elle en se dégageant.

\- Attends, on a pas encore fait connaissance.

Cassie le poussa et tenta de mettre la main sur sa canne.

\- C'est ce que tu cherche? Demanda l'homme d'un ton moqueur en appuyant le bout de sa canne contre son ventre.

\- Rendez-la moi, dit-elle tranquillement. Je dois y aller.

\- Non, répondit-il en cassant la canne en deux.

Il jeta les morceaux par terre avant de se rapprocher de Cassie, et l'attrapa par les cheveux. Elle gémit de douleur alors qu'elle sentait des racines être arrachées. Personne ne les voyait? Personne ne les entendait?

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, l'homme se mit à ricaner avant de lui tirer à nouveau les cheveux. Cassie laissa échapper un autre gémissement et tenta de partir.

\- Lâchez moi, glapit-elle.

\- Oh non, ricana l'homme, tu n'iras nulle part.

Cassie sentit une des ses mains s'approcher de sa joue alors qu'elle essayait de reculer.

\- Tu ne l'as pas entendue? Laisse là, une voix grave ordonna.

Soudain la main qui tenait ses cheveux la lâcha, et elle entendit un bruit sourd. Quelqu'un glissa une veste sur ses épaules elle sentit une vague de chaleur envahir son corps.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, il ne te touchera plus.

Cette voix, c'était Derek.

Il la conduit doucement jusqu'à sa voiture et la glissa sur le siège avant.

\- Ou sont les autres? demanda-t-elle après un moment alors qu'il roulait.

\- Les autres? Quels autres?

\- A la fête, j'attendais Lydia, et puis, il est venu. Il voulait...

\- Cassie, je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, il n'y avait personne d'autre à la fête.

\- Mais si, dit Cassie d'une voix paniquée, la fête de Lydia. Il y avait Scott, et Allison.

La voiture s'arrêta. Derek la fixait des yeux. Il l'avait sentie déjà l'autre nuit dans la forêt. Une odeur de bois, de fumée et de parfum de rose. Il avait vu l'alpha se jetait sur elle sans la blesser après avoir mordu son frère. Il l'avait de nouveau vue dans les bois plus tôt, et entendu les battements précipités de son cœur à chaque fois qu'une branche se cassait.

Elle était fragile, vulnérable. Une cible parfaite pour l'alpha. Et il devait la protéger. Laura l'aurait fait. Elle aurait voulu prendre soin de cette fille, même si c'était une parfaite étrangère.

\- Cassie, il n'y avait personne avec vous a part cet homme.

\- Comment est-ce que c'est possible?

Derek était allé à la fête dès la tombée de la nuit, pour surveiller Scott, et avait raccompagné Allison chez elle. C'était en rentrant chez lui après une altercation avec les chasseurs qu'il l'avait sentie. A l'autre bout de la ville. Il l'avait entendue gémir de douleur. Mais pourquoi était-elle assise sur un banc toute seule avec cet homme? En plein milieu du parc?

\- Cassie, tu n'étais pas à la fête. Tu étais assise sur un banc, dans le parc.

\- Qu'est-ce que..?

\- La fête est finie depuis deux heures, et tu n'y étais pas. Tu étais dans le parc, seule avec cet homme.

Cassie sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle se tourna vers Derek, ses yeux regardant toujours le vide.

\- Je ne m'en rappelle pas.


End file.
